Bleach: The End of Everything
by xSolsticex
Summary: The fate of the world rests in Chiyu Kasumi and her Shinigami's hands. Will they take arms against the Arrancar and unite with the Humans and Quincy? Only Time herself will tell.


The sun beat its gentle afternoon heat down upon the seemingly desolate streets of Karakura, nothing but a stray cat to signify the life that appeared absent. It paused at the exit of a long alleyway, tilting its proud head as though listening for any slight sound, only to hiss and bolt back down the way it had come, nothing but a white blur streaking between the large walls of the alley. In the blink of an eye, the feline vanished into a bin, evidently trying to escape… something.

That something soon revealed itself in a rumbling roar that shook the very earth itself. Windows shook, car alarms set off and two small children sprinted hand in hand along the street, terror etched into every line of their young faces. Just what was causing the pair such terror lumbered after them, a hulking mass of shadow with only a white mask truly visible. Massive arms propelled it forward as the ape-like hollow chased down its targets.

The smallest of the two children, female and blonde, tugged her brothers arm, pulling him towards the park, chain that revealed her as a plus (a human soul that was unsent) swinging from her chest. The boy was reluctant at first, trying to pull her in the opposite direction to which the girl grabbed his own spirit chain and yanked. Crying in the pain, he could do nothing but go in her direction of choice.

The boy tripped over his sister, causing them bother to tumble forwards onto the ground. The hollow seized its chance, bellowed and reached out a large paw-like hand. Fingers came within inches of reaching the children, both of whom were staring horrified at the beast with large greeny brown eyes, frozen.

"Hadou #4, Byakurai!"

A jolt of lightning crashed into the hollows paw, causing it to roar in pain as it draw the arm back, fury in its bright orange eyes. The air tensed as the masked beast swung on the spot, trying to locate its hidden assailant when the sudden slash of a sword split it neatly down the middle. The attacker blinked out of sight to appear beside the frightened children.

"It's okay. He's gone now. You're safe."

The young man smiled kindly at the children when a deep roar, quickly joined by several others ripped through the air. The boys' face blanched and the girl let out an almighty shriek, pointing towards the gigantic snake-like hollow that was now slithering towards them. Behind it strode two others, each appearing almost horse-like in appearance.

The man sighed and sheathed his sword. His blonde hair drifted lazily over his left eye, deep blue eyes fixed intently upon his three targets. "Never a simple task…" he muttered as he once more blinked from sight.

"Oh please, Squad Nine sent you?" came a disapproving, almost bored voice as a woman, garbed in the same black uniform as the male appeared, cutting swiftly through the snake hollow before turning to peer over her shoulder. "I thought they'd have sent someone a little stronger. I guess Captain Virgil couldn't spare anyone better."

"And Captain Julius could only spare you?" the male retorted, his blade flickering from its sheath as he propelled forward, dodging past the girl and striking down the first of the two horse hollow with ease.

"Pffft," came the reply, the katana in the young womans' hand lashing out, biting through bone mask as her dark eyes never left the other Shinigami. "You're only a Fifth seat, Kyle. Whereas I am a Fourth Seat. We can take this to a fight to decide if you like?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and brushed his yellow blonde hair from his eyes. "Zeria, we both know full well that seats mean nothing when it comes to your power. The only reason you're higher than me is because Captain Virgil has higher standards. You'd be still be unseated were you in Squad Nine."

Zeria snarled. "Bad move Marshy…" she hissed, blade whistling through the air as she made her move. Kyle deflected the clumsy attack, delivering an almost dismissive back-hand to her cheek.

"Is that all you've got?"

"That's enough! The pair of you!"

Zeria stopped mid-swing as the large wooden gates opened and the lean woman stepped through. Her dark green hair shimmered in the light and her eyes bore into the two seated officers.

"This is pathetic. Get back to Seireitei immediately. I shall be reporting this incident to your captains."

Zeria growled as she stalked into the gateway first. Kyle bowed his head respectfully before following. Once both officers were gone from the real world, the woman turned her now gentle gaze upon the two children.

"… I … I" the little girl stammered.

"It's ok. They're like children sometimes," the woman spoke in a soft voice.

"Who… who are you?"

The green haired woman smiled. "You can call me Rydia."


End file.
